


Their First Time

by John5mith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is ready for him and Remus to take their relationship to the next level, and he wants to make sure it'll be a night worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

They had never discussed a place or time for their… well, their first time. Of course both of them were desperate to have it, to embrace one another fully, to move past the kissing and fondling. They enjoyed both of those things immensely. Sirius inhaled the sweet and sizzling scent of Remus as he covered the boy’s mouth with his own. Remus cupped Sirius’s hands as he pressed him against the wall, holding him tightly.

But the two of them wanted to take the next step. The next plunge. And Sirius was determined to make it happen. He’d made countless plans. Take the boy to dinner, a night out in London, maybe a ferry ride. Should they do it here? Should Sirius take him to a nice hotel, or would that make him feel like a cheap hookup? Sirius racked the ideas around in his brain until it gave him a headache and he gave up, throwing the sheets of paper with the ideas written on them into the fireplace for fear of Remus managing to find them in the garbage.

Knowing Remus he wouldn’t care. Just a night with Sirius was enough, and if that night happened to end with the two of them fucking one another for the first time? All the better! But as much of a cliche as it sounded, this was Remus’s first time, and Sirius wanted to prove that he meant more than all the random hookups back at Hogwarts.

Sirius wrapped his neck with a scarf and threw on his overcoat, leaving the apartment for the chilly streets. He hoped a walk might clear his mind, and help him decide on how he wanted to move along with this date night. He checked his watch. Remus would be at work until 6, which meant he had 4 hours to come up with a plan. 

The dinner part was good, that he could still do. They frequented this Chinese place about a block from the apartment. The food was good and Remus really loved the place.

But what about everything else? In the movies they had candles, drinks, and soft music. Sirius had neither the time nor the monetary means to gather so many candles. Besides, that much fire made Sirius anxious for some reason, curtains catching on fire would certainly be a night ruiner. And then there was the stuff he’d need to prepare Remus. Sirius had never bought any lube or condoms with them since they’d moved to London, he hadn’t really needed them, and he would’ve been embarrassed if Remus had found them; but he’d need them both tonight for Remus, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy.  
He thought about his hands slipping all over Remus’s body, down to his crotch and rubbing his hands all over him. Taking Remus into his mouth and slipping his fingers into-

Nope. Not right now, he did not need an erection while he shopped. Sirius thought of any to distract him, a puppy, a kitten, his own grandmother. Okay, nevermind, this was making him feel gross. All he had to do was just get his mind off it. He slipped in his earbuds and turned the volume up, making sure he could shop uninterrupted. 

He’d also spent hours rummaging through spell and potion books to no avail. There was one interesting potion he’d found that he’d bookmark for later use. Apparently it would guarantee a painless libido in all parties for hours on end. If everything went right tonight and he talked it over with Remus, it might just prove useful soon.

The music in his ears faded into silence as it was replaced by his ringtone for Remus.  
“Hey babe.” Sirius answered.

_“Babe? Since when do you call me that?”_ His boyfriend’s smooth voice echoed through the phone, the sounds of the street beyond his voice. 

“I felt like it was time to graduate you up from loser.” Sirius smiled.

 _“Whatever you say nerd.”_ Remus laughed. _“You have any plans tonight?”_

“I’m trying to find something for us to do, why, what do you have in mind?”

_“I thought it might be nice to stay in tonight. Make dinner, rent a movie.”_

“I’m out right now, anything you want me to pick up?”

_“I should have everything for dinner at the apartment.”_

“So you’re going to cook dinner?”

Remus chuckled. _“Are you trying to say something?”_

“I’m trying to say your current cooking records stands at three pieces of burnt toast and a bowl of cereal that I’m still not sure how you managed to mess up.”

Remus laughed again. _“Just trust me this time, okay?”_

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. “Okay. Any movie you in the mood for?”

_“Hmmm. Want to just find something on Netflix? I don’t want it to be too much of a hassle?”_

“Got it.”

_“What are you out for?”_

“Looking for some new pants.” Sirius made the lie up on a whim.

_“Good, you’re old ones make your ass look saggy.”_

“You mean you don’t appreciate a saggy ass?”

_“I’m saying I’m not sure how you’ve survived the last year with just one pair of pants.”_

“I’m just that good.”

_“Whatever you say Pads.”_

“I’ll see you tonight babe.”

_“See you then dork.”_

Sirius hung up his phone and slipped it into his coat pocket. Okay, the plans had totally changed. He thought for a minute. This might actually be easier. He’d pick out a movie, maybe a bottle of wine or something. And during the movie he’d make his move. He’d have to pick something boring, something that wouldn’t grab Remus’s attention.Sirius’s first thought was a bad romantic comedy, or a documentary. But no, those would just put Sirius to sleep. Remus would probably be enthralled by either of those. Sirius’s best bet was probably a bad action movie. Something that didn’t involve an Avenger or Batman. Maybe a straight up romantic drama?

Sirius ran into the nearest drugstore and spend a few minutes trying to figure out where the lube and condoms would be. Men’s Hygiene was, to his surprise, a bust. It was only in the Women’s section that he found them.

“Damned patriarchy, why do women have to buy the condoms?”

Sirius checked out at the only self-checkout so he could avoid the judgement of the woman behind the counter. On the way out he spied the bottle of wine decorating the end of an isle. No. Remus deserved better. He pulled out his phone and found the nearest liquor store two blocks over. The moment he walked in he knew he was over his head. Everything from scotch to wine to vodka decorated the shelves, each of those with several dozen different flavors. 

Wizarding alcohol was so much easier. Elderflower wine would’ve been the best option, but there wasn’t enough time to visit Diagon Alley or find wizarding liquor store, so the muggle stuff would have to do. Sirius knew he wanted wine, but on one shelf alone there was red, white, blueberry, chocolate, sparkling, pinot noir, rosé, bordeaux, and cabernet.

Eventually he just gave up and walked over to the counter.

“Can I help you?” The guy behind the counter asked with a smile. He was cut, with curly hair like Remus’s, though it was a darker brown, and he had a nose like a hawk.

“I’m looking for something for a date night.” Sirius leaned on the counter. “Any suggestions?”

“Well, who is the special person?”

“My boyfriend. I uhhh… want to make tonight special.”

“Oh…” The guy said, moving from behind the counter and over to the shelves of wine.. “What kind of special are we talking about.”

“Really special.” Sirius said without anymore elaboration.

The cashier seemed to think for a moment, and grabbed a tall bottle of a pale pink wine and handed it to Sirius. “This is a Rosé, the flavor is strong and sweet. I guarantee it’ll make the night really special.” The cashier said. Sirius handed the cashier the muggle credit card he’d gotten when he and Remus moved to the city. 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Sirius said as the cashier handed him the wine in a brown bag.

“Have fun tonight.” The cashier winked. 

“Thanks.” Sirius walked out the door and headed back towards the apartment. He beat Remus back with plenty of time to spare, so he set the wine to chill in the refrigerator and started up the Playstation 4 he’d gotten from James and Lily last Christmas. He wandered aimlessly through the Netflix queue, looking for anything that might bore Remus enough that he’d be interested in sleeping with Sirius.

Suddenly Sirius laughed, realizing he was baiting Remus into ‘Netflix and Chill’. But he didn’t care, he wanted the boy, desperately wanted. Finally he’d settled on an old period romance from the early 00’s. It was apparently based on one of Jane Austen’s novels, but in a loose way where one of the characters had the same name as one of Austen’s.

Then the lock in the door clicked and Sirius realized he still had the lube and condoms right on the counter. He moved quickly and didn’t think. He just swiped the box with his hand, launching it from the counter to a spot beside the counts.

“Fuck me.” Sirius whispered under his breath. He imagined Remus walking over to the couch to open the blinds and seeing the grocery bag. Jesus Christ.

“Hey.” Remus walked in, opening the door with his back as he carried two large paper bags in his arms. Sirius ignored his own grocery bag and took the two from Remus. “Thanks.” He leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek as he took his key from the lock.

Sirius set the bags down on the counter and turned to his boyfriend, giving him a proper kiss. 

“Hmm. What did I do to deserve that?”

“Just being you.” He smiled. “What did you pick up?”

“I figured spaghetti would be simple.”

“You sure you don’t want me to do anything?”

“No, you just relax. Did you find a movie?”

“Yeah, I think I got a good one.” Sirius lifted himself onto the counter.

“Hmmm, not the Avengers again right?” Remus began taking out the boxes of noodles and the jars of sauce. 

“I swear it’s not the Avengers.” Sirius stuck up in right hand.  
“Good.”

“Besides, I don’t want you staring at Chris Evans’ butt for two hours again.”

“How am supposed to control myself around that thing? It’s hypnotic.”

Sirius relented. “True.”

Remus opened the fridge, placing in the two liter of Coke he’s bought. “What’s this?” He pulled out the bottle of wine.

Okay. Sirius hadn’t thought of that either. But this was easier to hide. “I figured we were spending a night in. Why not get a little wine?” 

Remus put the bottle back. “Good idea, and a rosé too. Nice choice.”

“How was work?” Sirius asked.

“Fine, there was a lady adamant that James Patterson had a new book out today. I even showed her his website and she still didn’t believe me. How was your day?”

“Lazy.” Sirius laughed. And they leaned in to kiss again.

An hour later the both of them had dressed down. Sirius had thrown on his flannel pajama bottoms and an old Star Wars t-shirt. Remus had forgone the pants and cooked dinner entire in his striped boxer shorts and one of the hideous over-sized sweaters that Remus was known for. When Sirius said something about a health code violation Remus just shook his ass, something that always made Sirius shut up.  
Sirius watched T.V. as Remus cooked, but every chance he got he was looking over the counter, as Remus moved. Chris Evans had a nice ass, he had to admit, but Remus’s was fantastic. The way it was shaped, the way it moved with every step the werewolf took. 

So round. He just wanted to put his hands all over that. Remus talked to him over the cooking, but Sirius was being reduced to one word answers and grunts.

“You okay?” Remus looked at Sirius, who had to recover quickly.

“Yeah.” He smirked, showing off his teeth.

“Well come on, dinner’s ready.” Remus poured the noodles through the colander, draining the water. He set the noodles on plates and poured the sauce over them. Sirius walked over, the smell of the noodles and the garlic mixing together was heavenly. 

“Look at you.” He wrapped his arms around Remus and pressed his stomach to the boys back. “My regular chef.” He kissed his cheek. “You sure this isn’t one of those oven dinners? Where’d you hide the box?” Sirius joked.

“Shut up you arse. Come on, I’m starving.” 

“Me too.” Sirius replied, laughing at the joke only he understood. He wanted nothing more than to devour the boy right there. But no, he restrained. It’d be memorable, but Remus deserved more. Remus grabbed their plates and set them down on the coffee table as Sirius poured their wine. They didn’t have actual wine glasses, so Remus had grabbed these plastic cups with the logo for the bookstore Remus worked at, but whatever worked.

“What you got for us Sirius?”

“This cool movie Lils told me about. Looks like it’s based off Jane Austen or something?” He knew the Jane Austen angle would hook Remus in.

“Hmm. Have I heard of it?”

“I doubt it.” Sirius replied as he pressed the start button.

It took half an hour. Thirty whole minutes. Remus had devoured two serving of the pasta in ten of those minutes, and the other twenty, he consumed about four glasses of wine. And Sirius wasn’t far behind him. The reviews were right, this movie was dreadful. The cinematography was awful, the acting onenote, the score abysmal, and the story was irking Sirius’s feminist ideals so badly that he was close to just shutting it off. It wasn’t even the kind of bad that was enjoyable so long as everyone watching was inebriated. 

“This sucks.” Remus said, his words slightly slurred. He put his head on Sirius’s shoulder and nuzzled into him.

This was his opening. Sirius smiled and placed his hand on top of Remus’s, holding it and rubbing circles into it. Remus followed the lead and began kissing Sirius’s neck, placing soft kisses all over the boy, moving his way up to his ears and biting his earlobe.

“My, you’re handsy tonight.”

Remus smiled. “That’s my line.” 

Sirius took back his hand and cupped the boy’s cheek, embracing him. They kissed for a few minutes, forgetting the movie and the dirty dishes on the table in front of them. Sirius could feel himself getting harder by the second already, and when Remus sat up to straddle him, the bulge in his boxer shorts was too obvious to miss.

“Hmmmm.” Sirius moaned into another kiss. “Someone’s excited.”

“Make that two of us.” Remus cupped Sirius’s groin, feeling his growing erection. Sirius couldn’t help but whine. “I want you Sirius. I really want you.” He smiled in his kiss.

“I want you too Moons.” Sirius smiled back. He moved from Remus’s mouth, and down to his neck, biting, making sure to leave a mark that would be there in the morning.

“We should probably move this to a more appropriate location.” Remus leaned back, stopping Sirius’s kisses. Sirius couldn’t help but drink in the boy. His deep brown eyes, the scars that ran across his face and around his hands. The way his curls draped over one side of his face. Perfection.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“We don’t have… You know. I don’t even think we have lube.”

“I uhh… I kind of prepared ahead of time.” Sirius reached down beside the couch, stretching for the plastic of the grocery bag. He grasped the bag in his hands and lifted it to show Remus. 

“Oh Pads, you planned this.” Remus planted his hand on Sirius’s chest. Sirius half way expected Remus to be angry with him, but the boy just leaned in for another kiss, a bright grin painted across his face.  
“Guilty.”

“Come on.” Remus stood up, taking Sirius’s free hand and helping him up. Sirius couldn’t resist planting one more kiss as he met the boy, but Remus stopped him, placing his index finger on Sirius’s lips.

“Ah-ah. Save that for the bedroom.” Remus tugged on Sirius, leading him into the bedroom they’d shared. Remus spun Sirius around and pushed, planting Sirius on the unmade bed. He leaned into Sirius, planting his knees on either side and leaning into another kiss, cupping his cheeks. Sirius dropped the grocery bag on the side of the bed, forgetting it.

“God I want you so much.” Sirius groaned through another kiss.

Remus surprised him by pushing him away. He moved up the bed, placing his back against the cool of the wooden bedframe. “Then prove it.”

“Well, we’ll have to remove that god-awful sweater.”

Remus smiled. “You do it.”

Sirius grabbed the back of the over-sized sweater and pulled it around Remus’s head in one swift motion, tossing it beside the bed.

“You’re too good at that.” Remus laughed, his hair now a wilder mess than usual.

“I’m impatient.”

“Well we’ve still got to take care of you.” Remus pulled at the waist of Sirius’s pajama bottoms. Revealing the thick line of black hair that traced down Sirius’s stomach all the way to his groin. “Are you naked under these?”

“Like I said, I’m impatient.”

“You dirty dog.”

“Oh you have no idea Moons.” Sirius took off his shirt, throwing it in the same pile as Remus’s cast aside sweater. He was totally naked now, the hot air emanating off both of their bodies had already caused a thin sheen of sweat to cover them both. “Now this is unfair. If I’m naked, you have to be too.”

“Then do something about it.”

Sirius gripped the waistband of Remus’s underwear between his teeth, pulling them down until Remus’s erection sprung forward. Sirius didn’t waste a moment before he enveloped Remus in his mouth, tasting the precum already coming out. This brought Remus nearly to ruins. Already he was moaning, both from surprise and arousal. His hands were outstretched beside him, looking desperately for something to hold onto before he settled both on the back of Sirius’s head. Fingers wrapped around the locks of that silky black hair.

Thankfully Sirius’s gag reflex was long gone, because Remus wasn’t relenting, forcing him to go down until he felt the brush of the boys pubic hair on his nose.

This was far from Sirius’s first time. There had been a many bathroom stalls in Hogwarts that he’d frequented. Always giving, never receiving, sometimes it was just a blow job, sometimes the other person had more to give. He loved making the other person feel good, to hear their moans, seeing their satisfied faces when they left the stall. 

“Pads. You’re so good.”

Sirius took Remus out of his mouth and licked the side in one long fluid motion, taking him back in his mouth once again. Remus moaned loudly, like music to Sirius's ears. This was all it had taken to convince Sirius. His favorite sound was the undoing of Remus. He never wanted to hear anything else but those moans. 

“No. Remy. You’re so good. So good for me.” Sirius spoke in nearly a whisper, licking Remus several more times, each slower than the last, and then taking Remus once again. Sirius reached underneath Remus’s dick and felt for his opening. He used his own saliva to wet one finger and slid it in. Remus was so relaxed that there was little resistance, but the intrusion just made him moan all the more. Sirius added two fingers shortly after that, matching his own movements with the fingers.

“I’m gonna…” And Remus released in Sirius’s mouth, the hot cum spreading all over his tongue. Sirius swallowed every bit that had landed in his mouth. Sirius kept his fingers deep inside the boy, making him moan again when he added and third and began to scissor.

From his time in the bathrooms he knew there was no way that this wasn’t going to be painful at first, but the thought of causing Moons any pain distressed Sirius to his core. But he needed the boy. He needed him.

“Sirius.” Remus whispered, worn out already from the blow job, and his dick steadily becoming erect again. “I want you inside me.”

“I hate to burst your bubble Moony, but I’m already inside you.” Sirius smirked.

Remus gave the boy a death-look. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh I do Moony, I just love seeing you this way.” Sirius stuck his fingers in further, brushing across Remus’s prostate. Remus moaned again, seeing white for just a split second.

“Oh my god Sirius, put your dick in me now!”

Sirius reached down, grabbing the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. He tore through the paper packaging, and ripped off the first one he saw, throwing the box somewhere behind him, not caring where it landed.

“No wait.” Remus stopped, and so did Sirius. “Can uhhh… Can we do it without?”

“Are you sure Moons? It’s going to hurt a little.”

“I’m sure.” Remus sat up, pressing his forehead against Sirius’s. “I trust you.” He smiled.

Sirius removed his fingers, and already Remus was missing him. Sirius applied a healthy amount of lube to his fingers and went back inside Remus, pulling in and out. God, the boy looked so heavenly. His eyes shut tight, his mouth in a slight ‘O’ as Sirius fingerfucked him. Remus even began to move his hips against Sirius, matching his rhythm. 

“Oh god. Stop, stop.” Remus cried out. Sirius did as he requested. “I was close.”

“Again? Already?” Sirius couldn’t help but smile.

“I need you Pads. I want you to make me cum.”

“You want to cum just from me being inside you?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded.

Sirius’s only reply was a smile, and then he leaned forward, keeping one hand beside Sirius, and using the other to guide himself into Remus. The lube and the stretching had helped, but there was still a little resistance when it came to the tip of Sirius’s dick. He was average in length, but he was thick, which he thought might cause a problem.

But once the tip was inside, he was able to slide a little deeper in. Remus was still tight, and it took a bit of work to make it comfortable for the two of them. Sirius would pull nearly all the way out, and then press in again, getting deeper with each thrust, Remus groaning with every move he made, until he finally bottomed out, and his skin was met with Remus’s. 

Sirius then collapsed on top of the boy, meeting his eyes as he began to slowly thrust into him again. “Oh god Moons. You feel so good. So tight.”

“Oh my god Pads. Faster.”

“Are you sure.”

“God yes!”

Sirius increased his speed, lifting Remus so he could wrap his arms around his back. His eyes never leaving the boy. Remus wished he could look Sirius in the eye, but the pleasure was too intense. His head was reared back in the pillow, his eyelid close and his mouth wide open. 

“Oh my god Pads.”

Sirius buried his face in Remus’s neck. “Oh god Moony.” He shouted as he pounded into the boy’s heat. He felt Remus’s hands move up his body, first gripping Sirius’s ass, and then his fingernails digging into his back. For the first time, Sirius was thankful Remus had developed a habit of chewing his nails down to nubs.

Then Sirius hit Remus’s prostate again, the bundle of nerves igniting every sense of pleasure through Remus.

“Oh gods Pads. Oh gooodddd. Ohhhh gooooddddd.” Remus’s moans echoed through the apartment. And then he came for a second time that night, exploding all over himself and Sirius. Sirius sat up, never leaving the boy and looked at him, undone beneath him. He was a mess, he was his mess, Sirius’s mess. And he loved him.

He maneuvered Remus’s legs, forcing his knees to touch his stomach, letting him get deeper and deeper into the boy, hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
God he feels so fucking good. Sirius thought to himself. 

“Moony, I’m going to cum.”

Remus grabbed Sirius’s arm, silently giving him his blessing. After a few more thrusts, each one hitting Remus in his sweet spot, Sirius came inside his boyfriend. Exploding. Remus felt the heat spread throughout his body, filling him. God it was glorious. Sirius collapsed on top of his boyfriend. His chest meeting Remus’s. 

They were both so out of breath, heaving up and down. Eventually Sirius looked at Remus, who’d been staring at Sirius since he’d finished.

“Was that good?” Sirius asked.

“It was glorious Pads.”

“Really? I wanted it to be special.”

“It was so much more than that.” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

Sirius waited a minute before taking himself out of Remus. 

“Should we clean you up?” Sirius asked.

“No. I really don’t think I could stand up right now.” Remus chuckled, as did Sirius.

“I could help you up.”

“No, let’s just stay here.” It was only 9 o’clock, but they were exhausted, drunk on wine and one another.

Sirius nuzzled into Remus, his Remus, and embraced the boy, putting his chest against his back again. 

“Love you Pads.”

Sirius smiled.

“Love you too Rem.”

And they fell asleep to the sounds of one another.


End file.
